Louis's Minecraft expiriment
Minecraft, a beautiful universe, a creative one I might add. there are tons of villages in towns, one of them, named Craftersland, contained one particular person, who after this event, was tortured to death, for what he had done. Louis, a corrupted soul, the bringer of bad luck, The mad scientist. he was highly frowned upon in the village, people have signed several petitions to remove him, and some even tried murdering him. but no matter what, he always came back. September 19th, 2012. Louis was researching as normal, being finicky and crazy as normal, after hours of research, he saw, and found, something quite remarkable. he found out, another Universe existed, our universe. he then thought of something terrible, what if he captured the people from our universe, and turned them into people, from his universe, but he realized, No Such Thing could be made.. without redstone.. this caused him to go mining, he did this for so long, until he found the correct amount of redstone, to make the contraption, it opened a portal, it looked like a Nether Portal, but it was blue, he was Hesitant at first, but then, he jumped in. The world looked nothing like he had seen before, there were other shapes, Vehicles called cars, everything was so new, he looked at the townsfolk, they looked very detailed. more detailed than ever, this was when he realized, the portal was behind the restaurant called Chuck-E-Cheese, he realized he had to hide himself, if anyone saw him, they would panic. He went side of the aforementioned nearby Chuck-E-Cheese, and hid in one of the mascot costumes, he perfectly Blended in. he captured people when nobody was looking, he took them to his portal, took them into his universe, and then put them in strange containment tubes, the ones used for experiments. he made sure all of his doors were locked. and all the windows duct-taped, he hadn't come out for some time, and this made the townsfolk worry, worried that he was working on some Gadget that would kill him or something. two explorers, Barry, and Jackson, both broke into his home to see what he was up to, they were terrified, as to what they saw, they saw several people that looked nothing like them, inside of containment tubes, their Flesh and Bones, turning into squares, he was taking other people from Another Universe, and corrupting them, Barry and Jackson hid when Louis came out of the portal, with a little girl, who couldn’t have been older than three. Barry and Jackson snuck out of the house, and called the SWAT team, their Top member, Alex, along with his troops, came to see what the matter was. Barry and Jackson told them that he was going to another universe, taking foreign people, and turning them into Minecraftians. Alex did not believe this one bit, until one of the windows shattered! 7 people, completely naked, and with faces, similar to the some of the patient's. ran out screaming and unable to talk, Alex leapt in to action, shooting two of them fatally in the chest. One of them attacked elderly woman, killing her. the SWAT team had shot every one of them, not after three whole hours of fighting. the SWAT team stayed, and barged into Louis's house. Get on the ground!!! Alex yelled. Relax, Louis replied calmly, I'm just increasing the population. whatever you're doing, free those poor people! one of the SWAT members yelled. But I'm just trying to help! Louis cackled. Louis was clearly proud with his work, everyone else, even the toughest people in the village, were doggone scared. at the very end of the room, was something terrifying. a spider, a huge, red, spider. what is that? Alex questioned. This is my minion. Louis snickered. he will tear you all apart! We don't want to go that extra mile, so just cooperate with us. One of the SWAT members instructed. Louis was obviously getting angry at this. he didn't like this one bit. I do not have to! Louis yelled. Just then, the giant spider ran after the SWAT team, killing them. Louis walked out of his house, and said, I'm just increasing the population. hours later, Louis hang himself in his own home, Craftersland was now considered haunted, by the Spirit, of Louis. Category:Supernatural Category:Haunted World Category:Dramapasta Category:Creepypasta Category:Wall of Text Category:Short Pastas Category:Fantasy